Alvin and the Chipmunks: Meet Garfield!
by alvinnascar5
Summary: Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor are staying at the home of Jon Arbuckle, Garfield, and Odie. Happy Chapman returns, and when he hears about the six chipmunks, he takes them and tries to make them perform on his show. It's up to Garfield to save them! Will he do it? Read and review! AXB, SXJ, TXE!


Chapter 1: Normal day in the neighborhood, or is it?

**Hello everyone! I'm back with my second Alvin and the Chipmunks crossover. This time, I'm going to do a story where Alvin and the Chipmunks meet… (drumroll) Garfield! It's the CGI version of them. This takes place AFTER Garfield: The Movie. I know both Garfield movies came out before the Alvin and the Chipmunks movies did, but I just could not resist combining them into one story. Well, here it is. "Alvin and the Chipmunks: Meet Garfield!" **

In the peaceful neighborhood of Ferndale, Michigan, an orange, happy, fat, lazy cat named Garfield was asleep in his bed, which was in the bedroom of him and

Odie's owner, Jon Arbuckle. Garfield was sleeping with his teddy bear, Pooky, when his alarm clock went off.

"What the- aw man!" groaned Garfield quietly as he shut off his alarm clock. "I hate Mondays." said Garfield quietly as he got out of bed and stretched. "Pooky, keep

our bed safe. I'm going to work in the neighborhood." said Garfield as he left his bed. Jon was still asleep.

"Come on, Jon. It's time to open your eyes and wake up. I need my breakfast now." said Garfield in a sing-song voice **(Of course, you all know that Jon cannot **

**hear Garfield when Garfield speaks.)**. "Not now, Garfield. I'll get up in a little while." said Jon, feeling Garfield crawl up next to him. Odie barked.

"What's that, Odie? You want to know my plan to get Jon up?" asked Garfield as he leapt off the bed and went into the closet. He returned a moment later with a

rope, a block of wood, and a heavy weight. Garfield set up his contraption, and then he got on the block of wood. He then grabbed a hold of the rope with his mouth.

"THIS is how I'm getting Jon up." said Garfield as he pulled the rope, which was tied to the weight. The weight fell onto the block of wood, launching Garfield into the

air, and onto Jon, waking him up.

"Cannonball!" yelled Garfield as he landed. "Ow! Garfield!" said Jon, clearly annoyed at being woken up. Jon took his shower, got dressed, and then Garfield and Odie

followed him into kitchen. As Jon's Hash-In-A-Dash meal heated up in the microwave, he gave Garfield and Odie their breakfast, Garfield's breakfast being liver-

flavored.

"Eat up, buddy. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes are coming to stay with us for a while during their stop in Detroit for their concert tour." said Jon. As always, when

Jon got a fork to enjoy his breakfast, Garfield sneakily switched his food with Jon's food. Of course, Jon did not notice until he took a bite of Garfield's food.

"Oh! Ew! I just took a bite of liver!" said Jon as he rushed over to the sink and spat out the piece of food. "Actually, it's liver-flavored." said Garfield as Jon washed

out his mouth.

0o0o0o0

After breakfast, Garfield went outside.

"Mmmmm. Just what I need. A nice, cold bottle of milk." said Garfield. "Good morning, Garfield! Ready for some milk?" said Nermal as he came up next to Garfield.

"Good morning, Nermal. I sure am ready." said Garfield. The two cats then followed the milk truck, and while playing Garfield's favorite game, astronaut, Garfield got

his drink of milk, and then he went to Luca's house. He saw another cinnamon-apple pie in the window **(Mmmm! I can already taste it!)**.

"Back again, fat cat? Beat it!" said Luca. "Luca, you're on the wrong side of the street." teased Garfield. "Okay, that's it. You're going to get it good this time." said

Luca as he started chasing Garfield. "Oh yeah?" asked Garfield. "You won't get the best of me this time, fat cat." said Luca as he came to the end of his chain. "I just

did, Luca." said Garfield. "UGGGH!" said Luca. "Bye, bye, Luca. See you later." said Garfield as he went home with the pie. "Ugh! I hate this fat cat!" said Luca.

0o0o0o0

Dave was driving to Jon's house with the six chipmunks in the back seat.

"Now remember to do what Mr. Arbuckle tells you to do, and you all follow his directions. Understood?" asked Dave as he pulled up to the house. "Yes, Dave!" said

the six chipmunks. As the six chipmunks got out of the car, Jon came outside.

"Hi guys!" said Jon with a smile. "Hello!" said the chipmunks. "Thanks so much for letting them stay here." said Dave. "My pleasure." said Jon. "Just so you know,

Alvin is the one to watch. He can get out of control sometimes." said Dave, pointing to Alvin. Brittany snickered at this, earning a glare from Alvin. "Got it." said Jon.

"Bye guys! Be good!" said Dave. "We will!" said the six chipmunks. Dave then drove away. "Come on in, guys." said Jon. "Nice house." said Alvin. "Thanks." said Jon.

Then, Odie came outside.

"Who is that?" asked Theodore. "This is my dog, Odie." said Jon. Odie then sniffed the six chipmunks and then sat on the porch. "He was just saying hello." said Jon.

The six chipmunks, along with their luggage, followed Jon into the house. "We never properly introduced ourselves. I'm Alvin." said Alvin. "I'm Simon." said Simon.

"I'm Theodore." said Theodore. "I'm Brittany." said Brittany. "I'm Jeanette." said Jeanette. "I'm Eleanor." said Eleanor. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Jon Arbuckle. But

you can call me Jon if you want. I don't mind." said Jon. "Who's the orange cat on the desk?" asked Theodore. "That's my cat, Garfield. He sleeps A LOT." said Jon.

"Wow. He sleeps THAT much?" asked Alvin. "Pretty much." said Jon. "So that's my office over there, the living room, and the kitchen. I actually have to take Odie to

the vet. Who is on charge when Dave's not home?" asked Jon. "I am." said Simon. "Okay. You're in charge while Odie and I are gone. We'll be back soon." said Jon.

"Okay." said the six chipmunks. Jon and Odie then left the house, got in the car, and Jon drove off to see Liz.

"I think I'll watch some TV." said Alvin. He turned on a NASCAR race, which was at Michigan International Speedway. When Garfield woke up from his nap, he saw

the six chipmunks. Alvin got onto the chair, which, unbeknownst to him, was Garfield's chair! Garfield leapt onto the floor and made his way to his chair.

"Excuse me." said Garfield. "AAAAAAH!" cried Alvin in fright when Garfield stared at him.

**I wonder what will happen next. How will Garfield react to seeing the other five chipmunks? Will they become friends? I don't know, so you'll have **

**to read and find out. Read and review! This is my first Alvin and the Chipmunks/Garfield crossover.**

**Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off!**


End file.
